


Teach Me

by softball45



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Soccer, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's The 100's senior year at Terram University and they've all been through a lot. They're all broken by what happened at the end of junior year and they all need to pick up the pieces. Slowly Clarke realizes she doesn't need to pick them up all by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for about a year now and finally am because this AU is the only thing that makes me happy after 307. So let's have some fun and enjoy me picking up my own pieces. Let me know what you think!

Clarke hated herself. For a fourth time she signed up for an 8:00 am class. Even after her friends, Raven and Octavia had warned her against it for the third time. Raven and Octavia had convinced her to stay up and watch another season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in its entirety once again. Clarke, however, did not oppose their idea. As she ran around the room trying to find a pair of matching socks Clarke cursed at the still sleeping Raven and Octavia.

They all lived in the same apartment building across from the campus. Octavia often ended up falling asleep at Raven and Clarke’s place. Lincoln would usually come in around 4 a.m. and carry her back to their place on the 3rd floor.

At 7:57am she left. Great. It was the first day of her senior year at Terram University and she was already blowing it. Clarke sprinted to the Caelum auditorium. When she got in the only seat left was in the front row. Typical.

At 8:06 she finally arrived. “Ms. Griffin, so glad you could join us this morning.” Professor Kane was giving Clarke his normal glare. Too many times had she seen Professor Kane send students down to Dean Jaha’s office if they broke the slightest of rules. Clarke was confident if Kane had it his way the students would be executed for the slightest infraction.

“This year is different. I know you have other things to think about than United States Government but do not forget: this is my class. The rules will be followed.” Clarke took out her notebook and began drawing. The only thing keeping her awake right now was focusing on the pencil scraping against the paper. This was the third time she had Kane as her professor so she knew almost every word he was about to say. “I don’t care if you have zero interest in politics. By the end of my class you will know how to become the leader of this free nation.”

As Kane continued to talk Clarke looked around the room for people she knew. Behind her was a kid named Miller. Clarke had known him since freshman year. They had Intro to Economics together and would often study. Miller was a hard worker. He had to work two jobs to put himself through university. Clarke knew Miller’s father was in the Army but something happened between the two of them and they didn’t talk anymore.

Besides Miller there was no one else in the class she knew. The girl sitting next to her she had never seen at the university before. Clarke continued to stare at her. The girl was wearing a red t-shirt that loosely hung on top of her black leather pants, tucked into black boots. The girl’s makeup was dark with a heavy layer of eye shadow. There was something about her that compelled Clarke to continue to stare. 

Clarke’s eyes scanned over the girl’s entire body. First stopping at her hair. The loose curls flowing her shoulders and falling down her back. Then her eyes, Clarke had never seen a green as dark as hers. It was as if by staring into them she was standing in the middle of the forest. Her lips were the next thing she focused on. They didn’t look as if they belonged to the girl. Clarke expected them to be drawn in a line, maybe even cracked. But instead they looked soft, showing the emotion the rest of her body kept in a cage.

The one thing Clarke’s eyes stopped on for the longest was the tattoo on her right bicep. She could tell it had some deep meaning for the girl. The way she let it show, Clarke could tell she was flaunting it. One day, Clarke was going to get the meaning out of her.

“Ms. Griffin do you know the answer?” Clarke’s head snapped up. Kane was staring at her waiting for his answer.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Clarke wasn’t normally like she. She always paid attention even in Kane’s classes. She had been completely focused on the girl next to her.

“Maybe Ms. Kru could help you out since your attention is clearly focused on her.” Great. Now the mysterious girl knew Clarke had been staring at her.

“To be a leader you need to be smart and tough. In a leadership position your people come first, not you.” Clarke didn’t even hear the girl’s answer. Instead she was focused on the way her lips moved when she talked.

After the horrible embarrassment she just encountered Clarke paid attention to Kane the rest of class, only glancing at the girl through her peripheral vision.

After United States Government, Clarke had to run to the other side of campus to her. When she entered Raven and Octavia were sitting on her bed eating pizza. “How was the first class?”

Raven offered Clarke a slice of their breakfast, “Do you know a girl with the last name Kru?” She asked, ignoring the question.

“You mean Lexa? The girl in the apartment next to us?” Clarke ripped off a bit of pizza. “Lincoln knows her from when they were kids. He might be able to hook you up with her.” Raven almost choked.

“I heard she’s captain of the soccer team.” Raven added. Clarke could see Lexa as a fierce leader on the field as she lead her team into battle with war paint streaming down her face. “That’s a turn on for you.” Clarke threw what was left of her pizza at Raven. She easily batted it away with a smile on her face. 

“How’s Bellamy?” Clarke was eager for a subject change.

“Did someone call?” As if on cue Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, and Lincoln walked in. Jasper and Monty lived in an apartment directly above Raven and Clarke. The walls were extremely thin so often Clarke could hear them playing video games in the middle of the night. Bellamy lived next to Monty and Jasper on the 3rd floor. He had the entire place to himself. Finn had shared the place with him but now he was alone.

“Do you guys even have any classes?” 

“We were smart and decided not to load up our senior year, Princess.” Bellamy shot her a smug look.

Without hesitation Clarke stood up and wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve missed you.” She whispered into his ear.

“I’ve missed you too.” Clarke didn’t know how she had survived the summer without seeing her best friends.

“Have you guys noticed the hot girl in the dorm next door?” Jasper acted like he had a chance with her.

“Don’t think about it.” Lincoln pulled Octavia on top of his lap.

“Just because I’m not a star athlete like you and Bellamy, doesn’t mean I can’t ask a pretty girl out.”

“You’re not her type.”

“I’m every girl’s type.” Monty snickered at Jasper’s response.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at Jasper who was still not getting the point.

“Oh.” It finally clicked for Jasper. The room lit up with laughter.

“Are you guys coming to the game tonight?” Bellamy sat down next to Clarke. “We’re undefeated so far.”

“It’s only because Lincoln’s saving your ass in goal.” Octavia stared into the eyes of her boyfriend.

Lincoln was the best thing that happened to Octavia and Octavia saved Lincoln. They were the perfect couple Clarke had ever seen. Out of all of her friends they were the two that deserved to have a happily ever after ending.

“The news is saying we’re the best team DC has ever seen. I’m talking a national championship this year.” Bellamy had a huge grin on his face. This made Clarke smile even more. Bellamy had one of those faces, an infectious face. When he laughs the whole room laughs. When he cries the whole room is suddenly filled with tears.

“Of course we’ll be there Bellamy.” Clarke missed the nights watching her friends play soccer. She had missed being around them and laughing with them. She was glad to be home.

Over time the group slowly trickled out, each going off to their classes. Clarke was left alone studying for her next class, Anatomy. Being pre-med meant Clarke never got to sleep, even on the first day.

“I don’t care if you trained me! Anya, we’re on the way to a championship this year! I’m the leader of this team and you need me!” Lexa’s voice flowed through the paper-thin walls.

“You’re the best Lexa but I can’t put you on that field tonight.” Clarke wasn’t sure whom the other voice belonged to.

“Dammit Anya. You need me! I am the only person who can lead this team! They trust me, they listen to me, and they need me!” Clarke tried to tune out the yelling women.

“Not tonight they don’t. You need to worry about yourself right now. I know you, Lexa. I know how much you loved her. Tonight’s the two-year anniversary of the accident. You need to mourn. We both do.” The woman Clarke didn’t recognize left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Clarke tried to get back to studying. But, suddenly she was knocking on Lexa’s door. “What do you want?” Her voice was harsh. Clarke could see her eyes were red and swollen. Tissues were balled up and thrown on the bed.

“I know I shouldn’t have been listening but you were yelling. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” This time Clarke was focused on Lexa’s eyes. They were a dark forest green and Clarke easily became lost.

“Who are you?” Lexa folded her arms across her waste, presenting a defensive stance.

“I’m Clarke Griffin. I live in the room next door.” Lexa let down her arms and let Clarke in.

“You’re in my United States Government class. Kane called you out today and I had to save your ass.” Clarke cringed remembering why she was called out. She wanted to make another impression on Lexa.

“I was hoping you could forget about that.” Lexa turned around and lied back on her bed.

“On one condition: you forget what you just heard.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lexa gave a small laugh. This caused Clarke to smile. 

“So Clarke, why are you really here?” The two women looked into each other’s eyes.

“Truth?” Lexa gave a small nod. “I wanted to see if you were a serial killer?”

“Am I?” 

“The jury’s still out.” Both the girls laughed.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, neither saying a word. “I’m glad you heard me yelling.” Lexa flashed a smile at Clarke.

Clarke started to walk towards the door. “Hey, me and my friends are going to the men’s soccer game tonight. Would you like to come?” 

“I actually have a game of my own tonight.” Lexa gave a weak smile. 

“I thought all the yelling was because you didn’t.” Clarke joked.

Lexa countered, “At least I didn’t get called out for staring at another person.” 

“Well played. But we are hanging out tomorrow.” Lexa gave a soft nod, happily accepting her neighbor’s offer.

When Clarke showed up to the game the Terrum Fighters were up 2-0. “Clarke!” Raven waved her over. “Bellamy’s going to be on your ass for showing up late. You better have a good reason.” Clarke tried to hide her smile, she really did, but Raven saw right through her façade. “Oh. My. God. You were with her!”

“We just talked.” Clarke kept her eyes focused on the game.

“Sure, and that’s all Bellamy does when he takes women into his room.” Raven leaned over to Octavia, “Clarke’s got game.” Octavia raised her eyebrows. Clarke knew they were going to talk about this later. “I’m proud. It’s about time you got back out there after what happened.”

“Are we seriously yelling about my sex life at a soccer game?” Monty and Jasper had now turned their heads and raised their eyebrows. “How’s Bellamy doing?”

“He’s scored both goals so far.” Jasper was jumping up and down.

“Monty, you let Jasper paint his chest green again?” Clarke looked at him disappointedly.

Monty offered, “It wasn’t my choice.”

“Number 7, Blake with the ball. Bypasses one defender. Fakes to the right. Shoots. GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!” The announcers voiced boomed over the intercom as everyone jumped to their feet. Bellamy looked up at the stands and winked. As sweat dripped from his face Bellamy puffed out his chest and ran around the field slapping his fist against his chest in pride.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at him. Bellamy was cocky; he thought too highly of himself and Clarke loved it. She loved how he was jumping up and down, beating on his chest, and having the time of his life.

She glanced at the crowd and saw her. Lexa sat a couple of rows back and smiled down at Clarke. She gestured for Lexa to join the group but she shook away the offer. Soon enough Clarke would get the uptight neighbor of hers to have some fun with her friends.

The rest of the brisk fall evening Clarke spent yelling, jumping, and occasionally looking over her shoulder. “I’m going to get a beer. Do you want one?” Raven yelled in Clarke’s ear even though she was only a few inches away.

“Sure.” Clarke scooted closer to Octavia. Every time a ball was kicked towards Lincoln, Octavia cringed. Clarke could tell she wanted to be right next to Lincoln on that field. Every motion he made, Octavia replicated exactly. She even wore eye-black like Lincoln did. Unfortunately, she couldn’t play soccer, no matter how much Lincoln tried to teach her.

Clarke stood shivering on the cold, metal bleachers for only another couple of seconds before Raven returned, “Where are the beers?” She looked down at Raven’s empty hands.

“So, I got sidetracked on the way to get them and found our neighbor sitting alone a few rows behind us.” Raven wiggled by Clarke leaving Lexa and her alone at the end of the row.

Lexa stood awkwardly in the aisle unsure of whether or not to enter. “What are you doing, Lexa?” Clarke pulled her into the row. “I’m sorry about Raven. She,”

“You have a good friend.” Unlike when they talked earlier, Lexa’s voice was stoic and solid; there wasn’t a hint of emotion. 

“They all are.” Lexa concentrated on the field once again. However, Clarke continued to stare.

The game finished with a final score of 3-0. The group waited by the locker room for the boys to come out. Lexa somehow managed to head back to the dorms while the group celebrated the team’s win.

“Where’s Lexa?” Monty asked. He was by far the quietest in their rowdy group.

“She headed back to the dorms. Said she had to study.” Clarke didn’t blame her for wanting to head back. If she was with a group of people she didn’t know she would try to leave at every opportunity as well.

“Who the hell studies on the first day of school?” Raven retorted knowing full well Clarke had been studying earlier that day. Everyone suddenly turned their heads to Clarke.

“What? You try being pre-med.” The group continued to poke fun at each other. 

Bellamy and Lincoln finally emerged. Thankfully they had showered. “What’d you guys think of #7 tonight? I heard all the women love him.”

“You make a good captain, Bellamy.” As much as the group joked with one another they relied on each other. During her first year at Terram, Clarke couldn’t stand Bellamy. He was too cocky, too naïve, never thinking about his actions. 

They’ve all changed so much from their freshman year. They were no longer naïve teenagers. Of course they still have fun and occasionally got drunk and pulled all-nighters, but what they had gone through has changed them.

“That’s what I was hoping my favorite friend would say. You weren’t here at the beginning of the game.” Clarke felt bad for showing up late. She knew how much it meant to Bellamy. “I’ll let it slide. Here have a game worn jersey.” She hesitated to catch the sweat-soaked clothing. “Just don’t tell Coach, I may have stolen it.”

“Bellamy Blake a thief?” Clarke held the jersey in front of her. “Bellamy?” Her voice suddenly caught in her throat when she saw the patch sewn onto the sleeve. “What is this?” Tears began to fill her eyes.

“I know it’s not much. But he was a part of the team. This way we will always remember him.” The rest of the group seemed to disperse, leaving the two alone. “Finn’s with me every game. He understands what happened, he forgives us.” Clarke’s fingers floated over the numbers embroidered on the patch. First the one followed by the three.

She repeated what Finn said to her every time she asked why he chose those numbers. “Lucky number 13, Princess. It reminds me we’re all unlucky sometimes.”


End file.
